Make It Last
by PallaPalla-chan
Summary: Serenity receives a letter from Dumbledore after he finds out of her rebirth. She comes to Hogwarts to attend as a student. Being a princess of the moon she's just ASKING for excitement isn't she? HP/SM
1. Arriving at Hogwarts

**Make It Last - Rated PG13**

**Author Notes At Bottom**

~*~

She walked silently through the corridors. Those around her took no notice of the beauty near them. She could hear the shuffles of their cloaks as they past and the chitchat of those around her. But not one of them noticed her. This girl who was so unique.

Her hair was gathered into two separate buns on the top of her head and two streamers of silver fell delicately from them, the ends ending in spiral curls that touched the ground. She wore a soft pink cloak with white trimming and gold stars. Her cloak that stood out from the black cloaks around her did not bare the normal crest, and instead of the usual uniforms beneath those who wore the black cloaks, she wore a satin pink dress that ended right before her knees. She also wore black buckled heals and white socks

Yes. She was unique, and yes she stood out. But still no one took notice of her. She didn't seem to notice, or care however as she turned into a corridor that none of the black cloaked girls and boys were spilling out of (or into).

She smiled, making herself look lovelier, when she came upon a stone gargoyle. She pet the gargoyles head as if it were a cat or dog and suddenly it sprang to life and let her into a circular room. It was filled with little do dads and thing-a-ma-bobs and a beautiful phoenix that happened to be napping at that particular moment. She noticed an old man with long silvery white hair staring out the window at students arriving on boats to the castle.

"Uncle Dumbledore." She stated warmly, to the old man to get his attention from his window.

"Ah!" He exclaimed happily, turning around. "Serenity! My dear girl! I'm so glad you could make it!" He said giving her a chaste hug and putting and arm around her and guiding her out of his office again. "I take it you got my letter… and used a lunar trick to make it so that no one took notice of you." No one would have reached his office that soon without getting lost in the crowd of coming students.

Serenity giggled and admitted it. "Guilty. I'm sorry, but it would have been impossible for me to reach here without the little lunar trick."

Dumbledore nodded and continued, "Although I must admit I expected a reply from you before you showed up here at Hogwarts, but I suppose you always were one for surprises."

Serenity smiled and nodded. "I'm sorry I didn't reply, but I was very excited when I got your letter I decided to come straight away." She said as she took a piece of parchment from the inside of her pale pink robes. "I'm sorry I didn't get any robes to match the other students. I got your letter just this morning actually. So there wasn't much time, also since I got it so late there really wouldn't have been any time to send a reply back to you in time." She said with a smile in his direction as she waved his letter around before letting it slip back into her cloak.

"Yes well… I had just gotten wind that you were still around two days ago. Your mother is just as bad at replying to me as you are. I had to be visited by Setsuna." He said with a joking laugh.

"Well she is only a spirit. I'm glad you have taken interest in my well being after all these years. You do know you gave my adoptive mother _quite_ a scare with that owl?" She said with a giggle. "She's… what would you call her… a m-muggle? Yes, that's that right word. She's a muggle, and she's not used to owl post."

"I do apologize." Dumbledore said with a chuckle.

"It's alright. She was thrilled to find out I was a witch after all the excitement. My adoptive brother was accepted this year as well. My father is a wizard. Didn't tell her either, she and him had a rather long fight about that one but it all worked out in the end." Serenity gave a small laugh in remembrance of her mothers bewildered face when the tawny owl had perched on the refrigerator.

"So, you need to tell me before we reach the great hall… you _do_ want to keep… well you know… IT a secret?" Dumbledore said, knowing full well what she was going to say.

"Of course!" She screeched. "You _know_ it would just cause a riot! I can't have anyone know about my lunar blood, let alone my royal heritage. If I hadn't shown up on time you probably would have spilled the beans about everything wouldn't you?" Serenity had already been nervous that he had said something it seemed. She had just been keeping it bottled up.

Dumbledore gave another laugh. He of course wouldn't have said a word, but it was such a comical scene when Serenity got nervous. "Ah, no. I wouldn't have said a word without your consent… Now do you wish to be sorted, or have your own room? You must tell me quickly. We're almost to the great hall and the first year sorting is nearly completed I'm certain." 

"Ah well, I suppose I should be sorted. I shouldn't have any special treatment. I'm just glad I'm finally able to attend. You know I would have attended during my first life in the silver millennium but with Beryl…" Serenity shivered at the thought of Beryl. She had been defeated when she had been fourteen in _this_ lifetime, but at the price of her friend's lives. They of course were reborn… again. But now after all their fighting the evil had been defeated for the time being, Chaos had been their last foe and had been driven out of Galaxia and defeated.

"It's quite alright my little bunny." He said with a smile in her direction.

"Bunny?" She questioned him with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes, it has been my nickname for you ever since you were little. Don't you remember?" Dumbledore questioned her.

"Well of course I do, it's just I haven't heard it from you in so long. It's a little odd hearing it again…" Serenity thought the nickname over for a few seconds before she spoke again. "I think I like hearing it again… now should I go by Usagi or Serenity?" She questioned.

"Go by Serenity, its just such a lovely name." Dumbledore said as they stopped in front of the two double doors that belonged to the great hall. "Now. I must take my leave of you. I will announce your presence and then let you in to be sorted." Clapping was heard through the door. "Ah, it seems the sorting has ended. I'll be quick." With that said Dumbledore walked quicker than any old man Serenity had ever seen up the hall a bit and around a corridor.

Through the doors Serenity heard Dumbledore's voice (now amplified). "Ladies and Gentlemen, it my great honor to present you with a young woman who will be transferring to Hogwarts. She is in her 6th year. Please be kind to her as she is new to the ways of a wizarding school." Dumbledore fell silent and the double doors opened inward letting the students at four long tables turn toward her.

Having suddenly feeling stage fright she nervously moved toward the front of the great hall. White candles flew above her head and lit her way as she walked up to a rickety stool and an older woman, but younger than Dumbledore. "Place the hat on your head Miss. Tsukino." The woman said with a smile at her. Serenity picked up the hat and sat down. Blushing when she realized everyone was staring intently at her.  
"Ah! Princess Serenity! Nice to see you could finally join us here at Hogwarts… you're very loyal… very powerful… and _very _intelligent… you strive to do your best as well… you'd do well in almost all the houses… but I suppose you'd probably fit best in…." The hat whispered all of this in her ear before he yelled out to the entire school. "Gryffindor!" The hat was lifted from Serenity's head and she went to the sit at the Gryffindor table where she sat between a brown haired girl with bushy hair and a red headed younger girl. She could see her younger brother further down the table waving to her and she waved before everyone turned toward the teachers' table.

"Everyone, everyone." Dumbledore soothed, for many people were still clapping. "Please, dig in!" Food suddenly appeared in front of everyone on their golden plates and people began to chat idly and eat heavily. Serenity ate quickly and waited until everyone was excused up to his or her houses to talk to anyone.

"Hello, I'm Hermione Granger… you're Serenity… T-Tsukino?" Serenity nodded at Hermione. "This is Ron and Harry."

Serenity gave them all shy smiles. "Hello." She said with another shy smile.

The four of them walked through Hogwarts, Hermione who explained she was a prefect guided them to Gryffindor tower and said the password (lemon drop) to a large woman in a pink dress who happened to reside in a painting who opened up to reveal her new home.

"I'll show you up to the dormitory." Hermione said with a kind smile.

"Thanks." Serenity said following Hermione who stopped before they turned the corner and turned toward the boys.

"No! Don't even _think_ about placing those dung bombs under the Slytherin table. Malfoy may have been out of line but we'd lose a _lot_ of points." The two boys looked guilty and replied that they wouldn't and Serenity followed them up to the dormitory.

Serenity followed Hermione up to the dormitory, not bothering to ask her about this Malfoy person. For some reason she was searching her mind… the name Malfoy sounded oddly familiar to her. Why she had no idea, but somewhere deep in her mind she recognized the name Malfoy… but why she didn't know. The only thing she knew is that she hoped she would find out soon.

~*~

This is MY FIRST Harry Potter/Sailor Moon crossover. I'm not sure about couples yet, but I'm pretty sure I know what it'll be already. Feel free to review! They're what keep me updating on a regular basis. ^.^


	2. Kind Gryffindor, Cruel Slytherin

**Make It Last – PG13**

**Author notes at bottom**

~*~

Serenity blinked rapidly as she began to awake from her deep slumber. After her and Hermione had come up to the dormitory she had fallen asleep nearly instantly. She sat up slowly and stretched in a lazy manner. She looked around her and saw that only Parvati (whom she had met the night before up in the dormitories) was awake and was brushing her hair.

Serenity swung her legs over the bed and stood up and stretched again. Parvati looked up from her bed where she was sitting and smiled at Serenity before she stood up. "I'm going down to the common room. You going to be down soon too?" Parvati asked nicely.

"I think I'll get changed and then head to the bathroom to do my hair. Then I'll be down." Parvati smiled and nodded before she walked out of the room.

Serenity went over to a large trunk at the end of her bed and she began to shuffle through its contents. She took out her wand and a few hair supplies before she began to take out piles of clothes. She gave a small gasp when she found she had new robes near the bottom that she distinctly did not remember packing. They were obviously robes that looked like what most of the other students wore. Dumbledore had to have done the honor of getting her some robes to help her fit in.

She smiled and grabbed the traditional skirt, shirt, and tie that all the female students wore and she grabbed the black cloak that was to go over it. She also grabbed a pair of white socks and her black high-heeled buckle shoes that she had worn the night before. After she had everything she needed she headed to the bathrooms where she found the shower and fresh towels. She quickly showered and changed before she did her hair in her traditional buns.

After her shower and dressing she went down to the common room where Parvati sat next to the fire. "Want to go down to the great hall for breakfast together? Lavender I think is already there. I thought I'd invite you along." Serenity smiled at Parvati's kindness.

"What about Hermione? Is she still up in the dormitory getting ready?" Parvati nodded.

"You go ahead. I'll wait for her." Serenity said with a smile. Parvati smiled back and waved before she left through the portrait hole.

Serenity looked around and saw that only a few people were awake. She saw a small round faced boy sitting at a table furiously writing on a piece of parchment. He obviously hadn't finished one of the summer assignments. She walked over to him cautiously, not wanting to disturb him in his work. She noticed him writing about some sort of potion.

"Excuse me, but may I ask what you're writing about? You look like you could use some help?" Serenity offered sweetly.

The boy jumped noticeably, her presence obviously had not been known to him. "O-Oh uh…" He looked up at her flustered and unsure of what to say.

"I'm Serenity. I just transferred here… I was home taught before." Serenity didn't care to mention she was home taught over one thousand years ago, that she hadn't had any previous teachings since her first life of course.

"I'm Neville, Neville Longbottom." The round faced boy, now known as Neville said.

"I'm just working on a bit of an essay I forgot to work on while I was on summer holiday." Neville began to explain. "It's for Professor Snape's class, he teaches potions here and he assigned us to write an essay on shape shifting potions. I've got another inch to write… I suppose I could use a little help. Do you know any other shape shifting potions besides the ones I've got listed?" Neville asked desperately.

Serenity peeked over his shoulder at the assignment. "You forgot the Polyjuice potion. You can turn into someone if you put something of theirs in it, like a hair or something. That's usually taught in about second year so I'm not surprised you forgot about it."

Neville's face lit up when she gave him the information he needed so desperately. "Oh _thank you_!" He exclaimed and he instantly began to write again. "I forgot about that potion!" He continued to write furiously and Serenity decided to take her leave of him, especially since Hermione was coming down the stairs.

"Hi Hermione. Lavender and Parvati already went to breakfast, I thought I'd wait for you." Serenity said shyly. She was somewhat hoping to make friends with Hermione. She reminded her so much of Ami… it was almost like her blue haired friends was with her.

"That would be nice." Hermione said with a friendly smile. "I'd wait for Harry and Ron but we'd be starving by the time they even were half way ready to go down to breakfast. They sleep in much later than I do." Serenity giggled and her and Hermione stepped out of the portrait hole.

"Were you helping Neville with homework?" Hermione asked as they walked down to the great hall.

"Yes, he couldn't remember a potion for his essay. He only had an inch or so left to go so I told him to write about the Polyjuice potion." Hermione giggled at this but didn't say what she was giggling about when Serenity asked.

The two reached the great hall and sat with Parvati, Lavender and Ginny who Serenity learned was Ron's younger sister. They were halfway through their meals when Ron and Harry showed up along with Neville and another boy Serenity learned was named Seamus.

"Hi Serenity." Harry said with a dashing smile. Harry, Serenity realized had rather vibrant green eyes and messy black hair that looked rather good when it fell into his eyes.

Serenity shook her head, she'd done black haired boys before and although most were nice, most dark haired boys just weren't her type. But… she looked at Harry again. You never know.

"Ah, Potty, Weasel!" A deep, and drawling voice said.

Serenity turned and saw another handsome face and two ugly ones for the handsome boy was accompanied by two large boys. The handsome boy had piercing blue gray eyes and blond hair that Serenity ached to reach out and touch, but of course she wouldn't dare do something so foolish.

From the sound of his voice however she had come to the conclusion that he wasn't going to be very nice, and therefore wasn't going to be worth her time… but some people weren't as bad as they seemed she reminded herself as she stared at his eyes yet again.

"What is it Malfoy." Harry asked icily as he turned to the boy Serenity had been secretly checking out.

"Nothing, nothing at all. I just thought we could finish our little chat that we couldn't finish on the train…" Malfoy stopped speaking when he noticed Serenity.

"Ah, the new student. Why such a beauty is in Gryffindor is beyond me. Such a waste." He scoffed.

Serenity blushed, feeling rather embarrassed but also a little perturbed. Her MOTHER had been a Gryffindor. She opened up her mouth to speak but was cut off.

"It would have been a waste had she been a gross Slytherin! Leave my sister alone!" Usagi turned around to see her younger brother.

Malfoy laughed at him outright. "Does she need a little first year to fight her battles? Are you just THAT low new girl?" Serenity saw her brothers face fall and felt for him, he had only said that to try to protect her like a good brother. She put a comforting arm around him.

"You shut your face Malfoy!" Hermione countered as best she could.

"Shut up Granger you damn mudblood." Malfoy cursed. Serenity saw Hermione flinch under the cruel term that Malfoy used before she backed down.

"Why don't you go back to the Slytherin table where you belong Malfoy." Ron growled.

Serenity looked at the boy again before she stood up silently, pushing her bother aside. "Please leave." She commanded. Her voice unwavering and full of authority.

"Why should I. I'm not doing anything wrong, we're just… chatting." He said with a chuckle.

"I'm not asking you." Serenity said sincerely, taking out her wand, her eyes flashing with danger.

Malfoy's cronies guffawed stupidly thinking she was joking. But Malfoy took one look at her eyes, having seeing the beautiful clear blue they had been and now seeing that they were a cool silver he realized that he was quite serious. Malfoy, although not wanting to admit to defeat nodded coldly. "This isn't over new girl." He commented before he left, flanked by the two large boys.

"Wow! Serenity that was amazing!" Harry commented. "How did you do it? Some memory charm? We've never been able to get Malfoy to leave so quickly." Serenity just smiled, patted her brother on the head (who blushed in embarressment at his sisters affection) and sat back down and went back to her breakfast.

~*~*~

After breakfast the small group of Gryffindors went right to Transfiguration where they began to learn how to transfigure a rabbit into a fur cap. It was just review but many of the students had trouble with it. Hermione and Serenity were the only ones that made caps that still didn't jump. Neville's actually jumped onto McGonagall's head and onto the floor and proceeded to hop around the class before McGonagall decided it was time to stop the lesson.

When it was time for potions Harry, Ron and Hermione thought it wise to pul Serenity aside before class to warn her of her new professor. 

He's wicked, that one!" Ron screeched as he pulled out his parchments to turn in from summer holidays.

"He also likes to play favorites, try not to get in Malfoy's way and don't cause a ruckus… we've done that on a number of occasions and lost quite a few points for Gryffindor." Harry added.

"We're not trying to scare you Serenity." Hermione said. "He's just… well a little bit of a…"

"An ass?" Ron finished, much to Hermione's distaste at his choice of words.

"Oh forget it, come on, we'll be late!" Hermione said taking Serenity's hand and they made a run for class, arriving precisely on time.

They took their seats together away from the Slytherins and they began to wait for Snape to begin. "Class, this term you'll be using a lot more potent ingredients… meaning if any of you decide to get…" Snape began to talk and point at some bubbling jars "stupid and not put on your dragon hide gloves, I'm afraid I won't be held accountable for any loss of limbs." He sneered at Harry pointedly, as if saying he hoped he'd forget to wear his gloves.

The class was uneventful until the end of the lesson. While they were cleaning up their supplies Harry, Hermione and Ron were all surprised when Serenity accidentally spilled some powdered toadstool that Snape didn't take any points away from Gryffindor. Instead he stated simply to "Clean that up with some soap or it'd stain the stone floor an ugly green color."

As they were leaving Ron decided to ask the question that they all wanted to know. "Serenity! How did you get away with that?"

"I don't know." Serenity answered truthfully. Serenity decided quickly that she'd best find out. "I'll be right back I forgot my potions book." She lied smoothly before she ran back into the potions room before someone could volunteer to go with her. She was on a mission to find out why the "evil potion master" was so un-evil to her.

~*~

**I just wanted to clear up to a few of those who thought I was _new_**** to crossovers that I'm ****_not_**** new at all. I'm just new to the Harry Potter/Sailor Moon ones. I've done many Gundam Wing/Sailor Moon ones and still am. I'm just new to writing Harry Potter/ Sailor Moon crossovers. I've read quite a few though.**

Also, I think I've decided to make this a Harry/Draco/Usagi love triangle. I've never done a love triangle before so if anyone out there has done one, I would love some pointers. I already know who she's going to end up with however. See if you can guess. ^.~


	3. Special Treatment

**Make It Last – PG13**

**Author Notes at bottom!**

~*~

Serenity walked back into the potions room. Her walk demanded respect with every footfall. "Professor, the way you've been treating me is-" Serenity started to speak but was cut off.

"I know what you're getting at Miss. Tsukino." Snape began. "I treated you different because you are different and I was told to do so by Dumbledore." Snape said with a disgusted look in her direction.

"You were told to treat me different?" She asked outraged. "Why would he do such a thing?"

"Miss Tsukino, you are a princess, and if I were to treat you like I treat the rest of the Gryffindors Dumbledore said you would be insulted, and although my attitude toward the Gryffindors is not altogether courteous I believe I am just. Now, we are finished here." Snape turned his back to leave the angered princess, not caring wither or not she had anything else to say.

Serenity growled at Snape's back before she left for Gryffindor Tower. She was tired from all her classed that day and angry. How could Dumbledore ask her teachers of such a thing? She wanted to be treated like everyone else!

'But you're not like everyone else'. A little voice in the back of her head taunted. She growled yet again, and was even more aggravated when her body collided with that of another person and she fell sprawled onto the ground in a rather provocative position for whomever it was that she ran into she had fallen on top of.

Serenity sat up somewhat and noticed that she had fallen on the one and only Draco Malfoy. "Nice to see you're falling for me Tsukino, but no need to be so forward. Although this is a waste of your time, I don't date Gryffindor trash." Malfoy insulted.

Serenity's blood boiled, not just from the insult but from the earlier talk with Snape that had upset her as well. Blinded by anger she found herself blanking for a split second before she realized that Draco now lay on the floor, her no longer on top of him. He was holding his nose, blood spurt from it profusely. "Bloody hell! I think you broke my nose you damn girl!" Taking out his wand he pointed it at her, ready to curse her she was sure.

Serenity looked down at Draco frightened by him and feeling utterly sorry, but also feeling guilty for hurting him. Part of her told her to grab her wand and point it at him and curse him before he could curse her, but the only thought in her head was to run and that's exactly what she did.

She ran up to Gryffindor tower, through the portrait hole and into the common room. She was huffing and puffing at this point, from the exercise. "Serenity! What happened?" Hermione ran over seeing Serenity's wide scared eyes and exhausted composure.

"I kind of beat up Malfoy." Serenity said with a worried glance around the room. She didn't want eavesdroppers.

"What? Oh my Serenity you could get in a whole lot of trouble for that one!" Hermione said worried.

"I know, I just… I was so mad at…" Serenity stopped speaking; she couldn't tell Hermione that she was angry with Snape for treating her differently because of her being a princess. No, she had to think up another story or she was sure to be treated different by Hermione as well.

"I was mad at myself, I… didn't do so well on a paper… and I ran into Malfoy quite literally, and well he insulted me and I was already so angry that I…" Serenity blushed in sudden embarrassment.

"You what?" Hermione asked.

"I think I broke his nose." Hermione heard her explanation and began to laugh outright. Although Hermione knew it was wrong of her to laugh at someone's pain and Serenity who was nervous about the whole situation she knew that Malfoy probably deserved what he got. "It's not funny Hermione!" Serenity said desperately trying to get Hermione to stop her sniggering.

Hermione stopped laughing and became serious. "Ah Serenity, he probably deserved it. Although you're right you shouldn't have done it… I'm sure if Malfoy tells Snape or Dumbledore that they'll listen to your side of the story, he's known to pick fights with Gryffindors and being that you're new they might let it slide." Serenity nodded reluctantly and though that that probably wouldn't the only reason they'd let it slide.

~*~

Serenity walked into the common room. A week had went by since the day Serenity had hit Malfoy and Serenity hadn't been called into any offices. It seemed that Malfoy's nose was fine. He had gone to Madam Pomfrey's office and had it fixed, but no one seemed to know the entire story. Hermione figured that he didn't want to admit that a girl broke his nose.

She walked up to Harry, Ron and Hermione who were sitting at a table talking in low tones. As she neared they looked up and stopped talking suddenly, and Harry tucked away a piece of parchment into his robes. "What? Did I interrupt something?" She asked.

"No, it's nothing." Ron quickly said, Hermione gave Ron a worried look as his ears turned noticeably red.

Serenity looked at the three of them and knew instantly they were hiding something but she decided it was best not to say anything.

A few days went by since the group had gotten secretive. They began to have heated conversations in hushed tones and whenever she were to come up to hang out they would stop talking immeadiatly. Although this would probably bother her, Serenity seemed to think they were entitled to privacy but of course she always tried to sneak up as quietly as possible to catch a bit of their conversations.

~*~

Serenity was awoken abruptly from slumber when she heard the door squeak from being opened. Serenity held her breath and rolled over to see not someone coming into the room but someone exiting. Hermione was out of bed, completely dressed.

Serenity waited until she had left the room to sit up. She looked around and saw that Lavender and Parvati were still fast asleep. She ran a hand through her hair nervously. What was Hermione doing? She slowly got out of bed, cringing at the cold floor beneath her feet. She quickly grabbed some white slippers by the end of her bed and she put them on before she followed Hermione's trail down stairs.

She concealed herself at first but she didn't see Hermione anywhere so she came all the way down the stairs. "Hermione?" She whispered, not wanting to wake the entire house with her yelling for her friend.

She heard something bang against something and then a muffled 'ouch' from a male voice that sounded a lot like Harry. "Harry?" She questioned looked around and seeing no one.

Serenity shrugged and started up the stairs to leave when she heard the portrait hole open. She quickly made her way back downstairs and saw the door swing shut. She quickly gulped nervously, knowing she was going to follow, but nervous in knowing she could get caught.

She quickly said the password and left. She looked down the hallways. No one was to be seen. She went right, hoping it was the way that whomever it was went and she walked the empty corridors and halls in hopes of finding Hermione.

She was about to give up when she reached another empty hallway when she heard voices up ahead in an empty classroom. She quickly ran up ahead and stopped at the empty classrooms door that was slightly ajar. She peaked in and saw Hermione, Harry and Ron. They were all standing over something.

She walked in finally. "What are you guys doing?" Harry, Ron and Hermione all jumped.

"W-What are you DOING here Serenity!" Harry asked, his eyes wide.

Serenity ignored him and walked closer and looked down at the ground and saw a large black dog. "You guys have been keeping a DOG! That's what this was all about?" Serenity laughed. "I guess I was worried about nothing. I thought you guys were keeping something more important from me!"

Ron laughed nervously. "Yeah, we're just trying to get Snuffles out of Hogwarts, we've been keeping it here for a week and someone will probably find out about him soon." Serenity nodded.

"Are there any was out of Hogwarts besides the main ways?" Serenity asked as she walked over to the large dog.

"Yeah, there are loads of passages!" Ron blurted out before anyone could stop him.

"Ron! Those are secret!" Hermione chastised.

"It's alright, I promise not to tell." Serenity said as she bent down to pet the large beast who nuzzled against her hand.

"But now that I know what's going on, I'm going back to bed! You guys be careful!" Serenity gave Snuffles another quick pat before she left. She heard them began to talk amongst themselves as soon as she left but she paid no attention. She knew there was something to that dog, she knew not to get into it though. Why? Because she knew these things would be known in time. She had learned patience over the years.

~*~

**Arg! I'm unsure who to put Serenity with in this one. I don't want to make this a Harry/Usa, so I'm not going to. And the Draco/Usa is getting rather stupid… plus he's kind of mean to everyone so why would Usagi want to be with him? GRR I just don't know. Suggestions would be nice. So please comment and tell me who you think it should be. It might help me think of someone.**

**You should know that since this is her sixth year, so a Wood/Usa or a Weasely Twin/Usa is impossible. I'm actually considering Neville. He's a little on the dorky side, but Serenity wouldn't be one to care now would she? ^.~ It'll be awhile before she hooks up with anyone so I might even considering there being NO PAIRING at all. But this IS supposed to be a romance… ah well, I can always change that ;-) Oh the joys of being an author.**


	4. Growing Pains

Make It Last - Rated PG13  
  
Author Notes-- Long time no see eh? No one has probably heard about it, but my computer has been down so I haven't been able to write in some time. For those of you that are interested in what happened I have information about it on my FF.net profile. I like to update my progress on my stories in there and things that hold me up from being able to write. ^.^  
  
I made this chapter as long as I could because it's been so long since I've updated. I hope everyone likes it. I'm a bit nervous! I tried to think of something new to do with this story. I've already gotten tired of a lot of cliche stories and I'm TRYING to make this not so influenced by those. I'm not completely sure where I'm going with this story, but I've got a rather vague idea now. I'm still open to suggestions for pairings even though I think I know what I'm going to do. It's a secret though, so I'm not telling what it is yet! However, after you read this you may realize that some of the pairings you've been hoping for aren't as plausible as you thought however. Also, I started writing this BEFORE the fifth book came out, so Snuffles/Sirius is in it, I don't want to have to re-do everything so I'm going to assume this is now a alternate reality story. Hope no one minds.  
  
Happy reading! ^.~   
  
~*~  
  
Serenity awoke with a loud yawn. She loved the fact that it was a Saturday morning. She looked around the room and realized everyone was already at breakfast. She smiled gleefully and kicked the covers off her legs. She swung her legs gracefully to the side of the bed and put on some comfortable slippers before she went to her trunk and began to shift through it. She found a powder blue cloak with delicate silver lining on the inside to keep her comfortable and warm. She smiled, Lunar cloaks were always warmer than the usual ones you got at Madam Malkin's. Probably because the moon was always so cold. She set the cloak aside and turned back to her trunk. She shuffled through a few books still in her trunk and found a knee length, white, strapless, dress near the bottom that she remembered Minako helping her pack and a pair of white knee high socks.  
  
Satisfied with her outfit Serenity pulled on a robe and grabbed her clothes before she went to the bathing room. She grabbed a fresh white towel off of a small shelf and she went into a private bath. She filled her tub and stripped down and stepped into the bath before sinking down to her neck. The water was just the right temperature. She closed her eyes in relaxation before she opened them again and began to shampoo her long hair.  
  
After about ten minuets she was finished and she stepped out of the bath and dried her small frame before she changed into her outfit. Her hair wrapped in a towel she made her way to the sinks and mirrors. She unwrapped her hair and nearly fainted from shock. Her hair was a striking silver, her face less round and girlish, her bust was... bigger! She hadn't payed much attention to her body's changes in the bath, but now seeing herself she realized there was no mistaking it. She looked at least 23. She swallowed her scream and looked around nervously. How had she aged? She wasn't supposed to yet! She'd spent 1,000 years as a Lunarian teenager she wasn't supposed to age until 2,000 wasn't it? Was this the aging process for one with this bloodline? Had she been wrong? It wasn't like there were a lot of Lunarian's to ask anymore. Serenity drew a shaky breath and quickly used a spell to dry her hair. This was a question to ask Dumbledore she decided.   
  
She ran a brush through her now dry hair quickly before she went to the dormitory to put on her high heeled buckle shoes. She didn't bother to put her hair up. She quickly activated her Lunarian trick before she left the dormitory. Most of the students were leaving the great hall now. They were finished with breakfast and heading towards the grounds and other various places. She thanked god for her Lunarian blood. No one could see her like this.  
  
She stepped up to the teachers lounge and knocked softly. "Please let Dumbledore be in here." She whispered softly to herself.  
  
The door opened seconds later by none other than the person she least had wanted to see, Severus Snape. Snape's eyes flicked over her once before he sneered and opened the door more to allow her entry. "I'm supposing you used an aging potion and it backfired Miss Tsukino?"  
  
Serenity glared outright at the potions master. "I'm afraid not professor." She said through clenched teeth.  
  
Slightly taken aback by her answer Snape said nothing as Serenity scanned the room. Dumbledore came over just as Serenity saw him sitting in an overstuffed arm chair. "Miss Tsukino, let's go to my office." Dumbledore offered with a comforting smile. Snape turned to leave but Dumbledore began to speak before he could even touch the door handle. "Severus, your potion making skills may be needed, please come with us." He said before he took Serenity's arm and lead her out of the room and toward his office.  
  
They reached the stone gargoyle in record time. Dumbledore although aware of Serenity's Lunar trick didn't want to take any chances apparently. Snape followed reluctantly while brooding about Serenity's aging problem silently, probably convinced she was lying about the aging potion. Dumbledore said the password and they all walked up the steps into his office where Dumbledore let go of Serenity's arm and sat down behind his desk. "Take a seat Serenity, Severus." Snape growled under his breath, he apparently didn't want to be there, or anywhere near the Gryffindor Moon Princess.  
  
Serenity looked over at Snape, his scowl looked rather permanent, It irritated her greatly. What did he have against her? 'He should really lighten up and stop scowling. He might actually be handsome if he stopped.' she thought silently before she turned to Dumbledore.  
  
"It seems you've suddenly aged, doesn't it Miss Tsukino?" Dumbledore said with a cheerful smile. Serenity didn't see the cheerful smile appropriate but didn't question him about it, Dumbledore always had something up his sleeve. Serenity nodded to his previous inquiry however. "I do believe you are 1,000 years old correct?" Snape looked over at Serenity, surprise etched over his usually scowling face.  
  
"Hai." Serenity answered. "It's only an estimation. But no more that 1,015. Setsuna-chan would know." Serenity offered.  
  
"Ah, yes. Setsuna. Would you mind calling her for me. I know you have some sort of electronical contraption for that sort of thing." Dumbledore said amused as Snape continued to stare at the young face of Serenity. Up until now he knew she was a princess but not a 1,000 year old one.  
  
Usagi pulled a small electronic pink communicator, seemingly from nowhere and she pressed a small square button. "Hai, Serenity-hime." Setsuna's voice came out of the pink communicator and her face showed in a tiny circular screen.  
  
"Setsuna, would you mind taking a slip stream and hurrying over to Hogwarts. Dumbledore and I would like to speak with you... NOW." Serenity stressed the word now to the senshi of Pluto. Sometimes Setsuna didn't show up exactly when you told her too unless you plainly showed the urgency of it.  
  
"Hai." Setsuna's soft voice said before the communicators screen went blank.  
  
"She'll be here any minuet." Serenity said with a heavy sigh. This was not how she wanted to start off her day.  
  
A few seconds passed and a maroon light erupted in the room, it faded quickly and there stood Sailor Pluto. As Setsuna de-transformed Dumbledore conjured up another chair for her to occupy. Setsuna took her seat graciously and turned to her princess. She didn't seem at all surprised by her appearance. "You look lovely Serenity." Setsuna said before turning to Dumbledore. "I'm assuming you're wondering about her sudden change in appearance?"  
  
He nodded with a smile and rested his elbows on his desk and propped his head up with his hands, not at all acting like the elderly man he was, "and if it's reversable." he added.  
  
"Well, she's had quiet a few lives over the years adding her age to about 1,009 years old. It's about time she reached past her teens. In most of Serenity's lives she doesn't pass the age of 14, she's finally passed that age so I suppose age is catching up with her." Setsuna explained. "Lunarian's age at a rapid pace, they'll go from baby to child in a span of a few days. Serenity has probably been maturing and hadn't even took notice of it until it had finished."  
  
Snape spoke up, "So this isn't reversible. She has the body of a mature woman until thousands more years pass?" He barked out the question.  
  
"Hai, but she will not grow old. This is as old as she will grow." Setsuna corrected.  
  
"So you're saying, I'm stuck this way. I have to go to school looking like one of the teachers here?" Serenity's eyes filled with unhappy tears. "There's no way anyone's going to like me here now..."  
  
Setsuna put a comforting hand over her princess's. "Iie, you have the Luna Pen don't you?" Serenity's saddened eyes turned hopeful. "I do!" Her eyes suddenly clouded over however. "But it only works for a few hours. How am I supposed to go a full year here using the pen when I can only use it for a few hours at a time?"  
  
"Professor Snape, you're the potions master correct?" Setsuna asked turning to the now scowling again professor.  
  
"I am." He answered with distain. He knew what was coming.  
  
"I'd like you to brew up a de-aging potion. We can put a few drops in a water bottle and Usagi can drink it every few hours instead of wasting her energy. The Luna Pen will only be used if you need to brew a new potion. Will that be alright with you Professor Dumbledore? Setsuna asked in her soft yet stern voice. It almost reminded Usagi of Professor McGonagall only much softer. No one could say no to it however.  
  
"That sounds perfectly plausible, we have all the ingredients. Serenity however will have to be hidden for a day until the potion is complete. Perhaps the hospital wing..." Dumbledore began.  
  
Setsuna took note of her princess's sour look at the thought of spending the entire day hiding in the hospital wing. "I can take her to Hogsmeade for the night. You can tell everyone she went to visit a deathly ill family member should anyone ask."  
  
Dumbledore nodded. "That would probably suit Serenity much better than the hospital wing." He said with a quick wink in Serenity's direction.  
  
"Now that this is all settled. I have a potion to brew." Snape growled before he stood up and strode out of the room with his cloak whipping out behind him as he left.  
  
"We'll walk to Hogsmeade as to not arise suspicion about our whereabouts." Setsuna said standing. Serenity stood too and gave Dumbledore a appreciative smile.  
  
"Good, good. We'll be sure to keep this a secret." Dumbledore said with assurance.  
  
Serenity nodded before the two senshi disappeared in a flurry of light.  
  
~*~  
  
Hermione walked into the common room with Harry. "Harry, it's really not THAT hard." Hermione insisted. "You just have to flick your wand like so--" Hermione demonstrated and Harry ignored her.  
  
Ron, noticing the two entering through the portrait hole walked over, his face contorted with confusion. "Hey Ron." Harry interrupted Hermione.  
  
"Hermione, have you finished your charms essay?" Ron asked uneasily.  
  
Ron apparently hadn't finished his homework either. Harry groaned. MORE homework questions? He'd made the mistake of already asking Hermione for homework help, and that was what she had been trying to demonstrate to him since they'd left the library.  
  
"Of course! It was easy compared to my Arithmancy homework. I finished it last night--" Hermione stopped speaking and noticed Ron's apparent confusion. "Don't tell me, YOU didn't finish it either! Listen, I can't ALWAYS let you two borrow my notes."  
  
"But you're going to let us borrow them aren't you Hermione?" Harry said with a grin.  
  
Hermione scowled but nodded. "Come on, I'll go get them." The two were halfway to the dormitory stairs when Neville suddenly stepped in front of them. "Hey, have you guys seen Serenity? I wanted to thank her for helping me on my potions essay."  
  
Hermione thought for a moment before she realized she hadn't seen her all day. "You know, I haven't seen her since I got up this morning and she was still asleep. I'll go see if she's feeling well." Notes forgotten, Hermione hurried up the steps to the girls dormitories. She noticed Serenity's bed was empty and made (probably by house elves), but the blond girl was nowhere to be found. She did however see Serenity's unopened mail laying on her bed. "That's odd." Hermione said before she remembered the notes. She quickly nabbed them up and headed back downstairs.  
  
~*~  
  
Serenity and Setsuna arrived at an inn in Hogsmeade nearly fifteen minuets after they'd left Dumbledore's office. She and Setsuna found a cozy place to stay called Madam Loolie's Inn. It was rather inviting and warm compared the the rainy weather that it had been outside. They reserved to rooms for the night and then the two went and got some butter beer together inside The Three Broomsticks. As they finished them up Setsuna cleared her throat and looked at Serenity. "I'm going to quickly go visit the senshi, I need to speak with them about your change. I should be back in an hour, think you'll be alright walking around on your own?" Serenity nodded and Setsuna stood. "I'll apparate then since it's normal transport here." Setsuna handed Serenity a coin purse filled with wizard money to pay for drinks and whatever else she might want before she apparated with a loud pop.  
  
Serenity stood and went to the counter and paid for her drink. The witch behind the counter smiled at her. Serenity walked out of The Three Broomsticks and took notice that the rain had stopped. She quickly walked around looking at all of the stores. She saw a joke shop but didn't bother going in, she also saw a few robe shops and book shops. She was tempted to buy a new robe, but her Lunar robes were just too nice to bother replacing them.  
  
She neared the edge of town eventually and saw what appeared to be a broken down house. "More like a shack." she muttered to herself. Looking around it was odd to see something like that. Most of the shops were in good working order, not at all looking as run down and boarded up like this. She was walking towards it when an old man in a blue cloak stopped her.  
  
"Wouldn't go near that dearie. Pretty young thing like you wouldn't want to get mixed up with spooks like those!" He warned her, letting go of her arm.  
  
"What do you mean?" Serenity asked, suddenly curious.  
  
"Haunted that place is, by the most horrible ghosts around they say. They call that place the shrieking shack they do!" He answered, his voice fast paced and filled with noticeable fear.  
  
"Best to avoid that place." He said before he turned and left her where she stood.  
  
Serenity's eyes gazed over at the old shack. It looked empty to her. She took one step closer before she heard a crash within the house. Her eyes widened and she ran in the other direction until she reached an old pub. As she stopped to catch her breath she realized the old man's words had gotten to her. It had probably only been a cat or some creature that had taken shelter inside that had made that noise. She decided it was probably best to avoid the shrieking shack just to be sure though.  
  
~*~  
  
Author Note's at top! Please Review. ^.^ 


	5. Legend

**PallaPalla-Chan  
Rated PG13  
Disclaimer - No, I do not own Sailor Moon or Harry Potter, they belong to their respective owners.**

**I'm sure that this chapter is unexpected, I plan on finishing all of my fanfiction at some point, but I finally figured out where this is going. Took me a long time... anyhow, eight pages for you guys. Please enjoy!**

---

Serenity was just finishing up another butter beer when Setsuna walked into the three broomsticks. Setsuna took a seat at the barstool next to her princess and gave her a smile. "How are you doing hime?"

Serenity gave Setsuna an annoyed glare before she looked down at her empty butter beer. "I'm feeling old now. I went into the Hogs Head to see what it was and they offered me fire whiskey!"

Setsuna took Serenity's hand in hers and gave it a friendly squeeze. "Don't worry, Professor Snape will have that potion ready by tomorrow afternoon."

"Tomorrow afternoon! I'm going to have to wait that long!" Serenity's shrieking caused Madam Rosemerta to give her a 'quiet down' glare which calmed Serenity considerably.

"I'm sorry Serenity, but it's the best that he can do. Just be happy that he's making the potion. That man seems a nasty sort. I'm surprised he agreed to make the potion at all." Serenity listened to Setsuna's words and suddenly felt guilty. Her teachers were being forced to cover up for her. She'd have to thank Professor Snape for his kindness. Kindness she didn't think he possessed after her run in with him in his classroom. She heaved a great sigh and spoke, "Would you mind if we went to the inn, I'd like to get some sleep. I've already eaten." She lied about eating. She didn't have an appetite after all that had happened that day and didn't want to have Setsuna guilt her into staying in the Three Broomsticks any longer. Especially with the look of disapproval she was still getting from Rosemerita for her outburst that had just occurred.

"That sounds just fine." Setsuna stood and paid Rosemerita before the two walked back to their inn in the growing dark.

The two went to their separate rooms and Setsuna bid Serenity goodnight giving Setsuna a depressed nod in reply. She was tired, and upset by the days events and sleep seemed the only solution at the moment. She collapsed onto her bed as soon as she'd entered the room. The soft bed felt wonderful, warm and inviting but she sat up and let herself give a weary look around the room before she moved to a small suitcase that Setsuna and her had packed before they had left. She grabbed a white silk night gown from it and she quickly changed from her robes into her selected nightwear. She then pulled back the covers and turned off the lamp next to her bed before she crawled into bed for her night of much needed sleep.

---

Usagi awoke to the sounds of loud barking. She groaned loudly but looked around her room in annoyance, searching for the source of the noise.

She slowly awoke a bit more as she observed that the noise was coming from her open window not her room as her sleepy body had initially thought. She slowly made her way to the window and saw down below a large dog being fed by one of the shops' cooks. The dog had been barking in happiness it seemed. She was just about to go back inside to lay back down in her crisp white sheets when she did a double take. Wasn't that the dog that she'd seen Harry and company with? The large one they said they were getting out of the castle before they were caught? She was certain it was!

She quickly went and grabbed some robes and pulled them on and she barely had her socks and shoes on before she was out the door and downstairs. She walked briskly across the street and saw the large animal swallowing a piece of bread. The shop owner seemed to be talking to another person about the dog but Serenity couldn't really hear the conversation, nor did she care to. She just stooped down in front of the large black beast and pet its dirty coat.

"Well, well, well. We meet again. I guess Harry got you out of the castle and into the streets." She cooed.

The dog seemed to observe her before wagging his tail. "Well, at least you recognize me like this." Serenity stood up and patted her leg. "Come for a walk for me Snuffles?" The dog seemed to look toward the shop in hopes it might get another scrap before he walked up next to her and nuzzled her leg before the two began to make their way down the street.

They walked up to a nearby bakery and Serenity told Snuffles to stay before she walked in and bought two pastries. One for herself and one for her new animal friend. She walked out and held it out for her friend who took it gratefully.

Serenity looked to her right, wondering where to go next when she saw a bench. She quickly headed over to it and sat down to enjoy her pastry. Snuffles padded along behind her and sat down at her feet.

Serenity finished her pastry and was still at a loss as to what to do. She could go back and see Setsuna and ask her about the potion, but she knew the time guardian would just find her. She decided to just stay put and watch her new friend. He seemed antsy like he was waiting for something to happen. He wasn't very dog like at all. When she had given him his pastry he didn't want her to put it on the ground for him. She wondered why Harry had wanted to get rid of a dog like this. Why not keep it as a pet? Then a brilliant idea formed. She'd ask Setsuna to let HER keep the furry animal! She grinned ear to ear at this fabulous thought and leaned down and hugged the startled creature before she stood up and began to walk toward the inn.

"Come on Snuffles! Lets get you cleaned up so we can take you up to Hogwarts. I bet Dumbledore wouldn't mind me keeping a dog up at the castle instead of a silly owl or a cat." Snuffles seemed hesitant but then began to follow her reluctantly.

Once back in her room Serenity drew a bath and opened the door for the animal. "Bath time!" Serenity looked down at her clean robes before she decided it best to change into some pants and a t-shirt. She quickly changed, not noticing the dog turning his head as not to watch her undress before she lead Snuffles into the bathroom. Remembering how much Luna hated baths and she had sense to close the door before she looked down at her victim. "Now, are we going to do this the easy way, or the hard way?" She said looking at the tub to the dog.

Snuffles looked at her then at the steaming bath. The dog seemed to contemplate wither he wanted them to both get wet in the process of him getting in or if he wanted to go in willingly. A very un-dog like action. But Serenity figured most wizard dogs were like this. After all Hermione's animal Crookshanks was smarter than your average cat.

Snuffles decided against the extra work and jumped willingly into the tub, sloshing only a bit of water over the side of the over filled tub.

Serenity smiled and grabbed a tiny complementary shampoo and flicked her wand at it and let the washing commence. She'd learned this trick from her mother when she was a young girl.

Snuffles was washed in no time, with little fuss. The only part Serenity washed herself was his face to make sure that nothing got into his large gray eyes. "There we are!" Serenity said as she unplugged the tub and let the water drain out, leaving Snuffles rather tiny looking now that all his fur clung to his skeleton like body.

Tears came to Serenity's eyes. "Oh Snuffles, you're so thin." She quickly began drying the animal and he looked much cleaner and healthier.

"We'll have to get you some decent food." Serenity said certainly. "And make sure Setsuna approves of you so she'll talk to Dumbledore."

"Approves of what?" Serenity's head snapped up. She heard Setsuna outside the bathroom and Serenity used a quick charm to finish of Snuffles' drying and she opened the door a crack to not allow her friend to see the dog she'd acquired. "Well, I found something." She started. Setsuna nodded and motioned for Serenity to open the door all the way.

Serenity did so in uncertainty and revealed her new pet. "He's very well behaved!" She started before Setsuna looked down at the dog with cat like eyes before she turned to her princess. "You may keep him until the end of the year." She stated firmly.

Serenity grinned. "Thank you! I miss Luna so! It'll ne nice to have an animal to talk to... or sort of talk to. I don't think Dumbledore will mind him at all." She rambled on, leaning down to scratch his ears.

Setsuna nodded before speaking again. "The potion is ready. You can take some and we may head back to school. The professor is in my room." Setsuna said quietly. All the while starring at the black dog.

"We? Won't you be going back to the time gates?" Serenity inquired.

"Iie, I shall be returning to the school with you. Dumbledore has asked me to become your defense against the dark arts teacher. I do believe you haven't had that class yet." She said with a mischievous grin.

"You were keeping this from me weren't you?" Was Serenity's agitated reply.

"Of course." Setsuna said smiling at her princess and leading her out of the bathroom. "Now get changed to go back to the school and change into the clothes you wore before, if they're too large you'll look silly."

Serenity nodded and waited for Setsuna to exit the room before she changed into her tighter school robes. "Arg, I can barely breath in this." Serenity said to Snuffles once he had come out of the bathroom (he hid in there until after she'd changed). "I can't believe my age caught up with me like this, it's such a hassle. But I guess it's better than telling everyone I'm actually a 1,009 year old Moon Princess eh Snuffles?" The dog seemed a bit confused before she left the room, leaving him locked up inside.

Inside the room Snuffles, otherwise known as the escape convict Sirius Black, was wrestling with himself. Should he try to leave or go with this Serenity girl? Harry and spoke about her fondly but when he had seen her before she was a sixteen year old girl! Now she was a woman in her mid twenties! He decided it was best to go with her and keep an eye on Harry, after all he was his godfather... well that and the thrill of going back to hogwarts for a year and getting fed regularly sounded pretty good.

A minute passed and Serenity returned this time with the potions master he was handing her a small pink water bottle. "Drink from it at every meal." His voice was demanding and full of authority but Serenity just rolled her eyes. "You told me that when I first took a drink." She said.

Snuffles noticed that her tight clothes now fit her rather nice, her womanly shaped face was now girlish and rounder but her hair was still striking silver. She's de-aged herself with the potions masters help. Very odd indeed.

Serenity patted her leg and called Snuffles. "Come on Snuffles, lets go to Hogwarts." Snuffles quickly went to her side and growled at Snape as he passed. Serenity smiled down at the dog in approval and glared at the Potions master as she passed as well and she stepped into stride next to Setsuna, "So, do I go ask Dumbledore about Snuffles? Or should I let you do it?" Serenity asked as they made their way down the stairs and into the streets of Hogsmade.

"I think I'll talk to the headmaster. I have some things to discuss with him anyway. You may want come with me. I believe he has something to tell you himself." Setsuna replied.

The trio made their way up to Hogwarts castle in silence after that. Classes seemed to have let out for the day and everyone was going heading toward the great hall for dinner. Serenity realized how hungry she was when her stomach growled loudly. Setsuna gave her am amused glance and Serenity blushed in embarrassment. "We'll get you something to eat after we talk to Dumbledore." She said as they came upon the stone gargoyle.

"If you please?" Setsuna asked motioning toward the gargoyle. Snuffles sat at the stone creatures feet looking up at Serenity as if asking what she was supposed to do or say to make the gargoyle move. Serenity, pet the gargoyle and it shifted moving into a long spiral stairway and the three went up to the headmasters office.

Setsuna didn't bother to knock once at the headmasters threshold, and instead walked in. "Why Setsuna, I'm surprised you didn't knock." Albus Dumbldore said with a look of humor. "Although, I suppose your keen sense of time probably tells you that I wasn't with anyone at the moment." He continued with a chuckle.

"Quite sorry." Setsuna started, beckoning Serenity to sit. Snuffles sat at the princess's feet and licked her hand affectionately as if trying to convince everyone he was a good dog. "We just wanted to see you before we sent Serenity back off."

"Yes, I'm glad you're back to normal Serenity. You've been in tight corners before, I'm sure you'll manage to bamboozle the student body that you're still their age. Setsuna once told me a very funny story about you when you turned 1,041,." Setsuna glared as if to warn him not to reveal too much but the old man continued, with a twinkle in his eye, "you'll did a very silly thing for your birthday party that would be considered very un-adult like!"

Serenity gave a look of loathing to Setsuna. "You really need to stop telling people about a future, I don't even know about yet!"

Setsuna ignored her. "So is there anything else I need to know before I go back to the time gates for the night? I need to devise a lesson plan for the week."

"Yes, but first I need to talk to Serenity, then she can go off to the great hall and we'll have a private conversation." Dumbldore said turning toward Serenity. "Now, my dear, I'm afraid due to your... condition, we're going to have to give you a private courters. We can't have you waking up in the middle of the night just to take more of your potion so you don't wake up an adult again."

Serenity nodded. The thought of waking up in her adult body and frightening other students wouldn't be a pleasant way to start the day.

"I've taken the liberty of decorating your mothers old room, at the top of Gryfindor Tower. It should be to your liking. " Dumbldore said with a slight smile. "The other students will have no recollection of your rooming with them, just that we were short of beds and you were a late en-roller, hence your own room." Dumbldore explained. Serenity nodded in acknowledgment. "I'm afraid I didn't know of your guest however." Dumbldore said, peering over his desk and finally acknowledging the large beast at Serenity's feet.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you about Snuffles!" Serenity said looping her pale arms around the animal. "He's quite tame, I found him skinny and begging in Hogsmead! May I keep him instead of a cat? He can stay in my room!" Serenity pleaded her case with watery eyes, afraid of what the headmaster might say.

"Well, Setsuna and I must have a talk with him first." Dumbledore said with a knowing smile. Serenity looked at him questioningly and he replied. "Give him proper vaccination spells and such, only precautionary of course." Dumbledore explained smoothly.

Serenity nodded and Setsuna, seeing that she was satisfied with Dumbledore's answer motioned for her to step outside. "I'll show you to your room after you've eaten, go down to the great hall and get some food and meet me back here. I'm going to speak with Albus alone while he vaccinated Snuffles for you." Setsuna said gently.

Serenity stepped up and walked outside the door and Setsuna closed it quickly behind her. "Sirius Black." Dumbldore addressed the shaggy dog still sitting by the seat Serenity had just occupied. A few seconds later Sirius Black stood where the dog had been before.

"Professor Dumbldore." Sirius said with a mocking bow. "I'm glad to see you again." He said with a boyish grin.

"Sirius, you do realize that you were in the company of a moon princess, do you not?" Setsuna said turning to the escaped convict.

"I truthfully was a bit confused by it," Sirius admitted, "hence why I followed her to the castle. I was told about her by Harry, he spoke fondly of her... but she said some things while I was in her presence that made me think she might be dangerous. I didn't know she was a moon princess."

"I'm sure if you had payed attention in history of magic you would have known about the legend." Setsuna said examining her perfectly sculpted nails.

Sirius shot her a dirty look before replying disdainfully, "Then why don't you explain it to me?"

Setsuna looked up at the scruffy man and smiled wanly. "Of course I was planning to. Please take a seat." Sirius looked at her scrupulously before setting himself down behind Dumbledore's desk, all the while Dumbldore sat watching the scene unfold.

"Would you care to know the legend first? Or the explanation for her age changes?" Setsuna asked softly. Sirius shrugged.

"The legend first, please Setsuna." Dumbldore interrupted the two. Setsuna turned to the headmaster and nodded curtly before beginning the tale. "Long ago, there was a kingdom on the moon. It was serene, beautiful and the ruling planet in the universe, not a satellite of the Earth, which was a neutral planet at the time and not aware of the Moon's reign." Sirius listened intently as Setsuna sat down beside him to continue the legend.

"It was always ruled by one named Serenity and **our** Serenity, was the 15th in a generation of thousands of years of ruler-ship. I suppose they usually died around the age of 16,000, so you can imagine the longevity of their reign. I have been around for them all, for I'm the ruler of time, I shall live forever." Setsuna explained. "I'm expected to know all of the details I suppose..." She trailed of before continuing again, not before making sure Sirius was listening to all she had to tell him.

"Serenity's mother was the favorite out of all the descendants of Serenity, and her daughter, was the most beautiful and considered (although it was hard to believe) even more fair in her politics than her mother. She was expected to outdo her mother and be the best ruler of the silver alliance... But she never got the chance." Setsuna choked on her words, the thoughts still pained her of that day.

"Serenity's betrothed, who is now dead and buried, and the rest of the silver alliance royalty were murdered brutally by a dark creature. Queen Beryl, an evil witch, maybe more evil than Voldemort." Sirius flinched at the dark lords name but Setsuna took no notice and concluded the legend. "Serenity's mother, used the last of her power to send her daughter and her court to the future... they have died many lives at the hands of the witch queen, but Serenity, **our** Serenity had been reborn each time from the love and devotion of her mothers final wish. She will be reborn until she finishes off Beryl I suppose... until she finally is able to live her life completely and rule the universe again. She is after all, it's rightful ruler." Setsuna finished.

Sirius sat and digested the information before speaking, not just to Setsuna, but to everyone in the room. "So, the age change has something to do with her living so many lives?" He concluded.

"Exactly!" Dumbldore said looking at Setsuna. "Anything else will have to wait for another time, Setsuna must show her majesty to her room, and you must turn back into your other form. I'm going to allow you to stay, but you must watch out for not only your godson but your new charge as well. Serenity will need you to watch over her. Do not reveal yourself unless need be, it's probably better she didn't know of you just yet." Dumbldore said standing and ushering Setsuna and Sirius toward the the door.

"Oh, before we don't get the chance to speak again," Dumbldore began turning back to Sirius. "Come give me little updates on her highness when you can, she's bound to get into some type of trouble and it will help to know what she's up to. Setsuna will understand I'm sure." He said giving her a little wink. "Now, pad off to bed!" He said as Sirius took on his dog form. "I'll explain to Harry tonight about your... mission, he'll be sure not to tell anyone, especially her highness that he knows of her status." He said with a steely glance at the now dog figure of Sirius Black, as if to say 'Don't you tell her either!'

"Well, goodnight Albus." Setsuna said opening the door to reveal Serenity in conversation with the young Harry Potter outside the door. Sirius concealed himself behind Setsuna as best he could as Dumbldore ushered the young boy in and shut the door behind them. Best not to have Harry ask questions so soon the dog thought as he padded behind the silver haired girl and her guardian.

They reached Gryfindor tower quickly and Setsuna left Sirius and Serenity at the portrait hole. The two stepped into the dim common room, no one was about but a few seventh years, too deep in their books to pay any attention to her and her beastly friend.

They walked up to the top of the spiraling staircase until Serenity found the last door at the top of the stairs. "This must be it Snuffles." Serenity said looking down at the dog who wagged his tail in some sort of happy way, knowing he could sleep for the night.

She turned the tarnished knob and stepped into her heaven. The room was much like a palace chamber, she found she had her own bathrooms and a large canopy bed, all decorated in the Gryfindor colors. She was glad he didn't go for silver, this was Hogwarts after all and she loved her house already.

She quickly plopped onto the cushiony bed and settled in, clothes and all. It was much nicer that her bed in the dormitory below, she had to admit. She closed her eyes for a moment and then looked over toward the door where Snuffles sat patiently looking around at his surroundings. She giggled at his un-doggish behavior before heading to the bathroom to change into her night clothes.

Upon returning she found her doggish friend laying down on the carpet beside her bed. She quickly walked across the cool floor in her bare feet and jumped under her covers. She snuggled in for a moment before leaning off the bed and scratching Snuffles under his chin. "It's so nice to have you here. It's lonely keeping secrets to yourself... but you know my biggest one now, so I'm not really alone now am I?" She said with a whimsical smile before patting the bed beside her. "Up boy!" She said with a commanding happy voice.

Snuffles looked at her for a moment and down at the ground as if deciding what would be better before jumping up beside her, leaving quite a bit of room between him and the silver haired girl. She however rectified this by scooting close to her furry friend and putting a creamy arm over his thin body, and laying her head upon her pillow for the night. Snuffles, if he had been Sirius would have shrugged, but being he was a dog he didn't and cuddled in for the night.

**---**

**Thanks for reading! Comments encouraged, although I already know the pairings so you can request, but it won't do any good. Sorry!  
**


End file.
